carringtondynastyfandomcom-20200214-history
Disappearance (1984)
Plot Overview The construction truck finally must have allowed Jeff to pass. Jeff comes upon the scene of Fallon's accident, but the only injured party is the truck driver who swerved to avoid Fallon. Fallon is nowhere to be found. She must have left the scene of the accident and into the mountains of Colorado. Jeff and the police spend hours looking for her, even going door to door, but they come up empty. When Jeff finally returns to the mansion, Blake has his trademark outburst about trying harder to find Fallon. Alexis most certainly will not spend the night in jail. Dex manages to get Al exis a lawyer who wakes a judge and a prosecutor to hold a bail hearing. The judge sets Alexis's bail at $2 million. That should not be hard for Alexis to raise, but Dex gets the money for her in a couple of hours. Dex and Steven bring Alexis back to the Penthouse. After Steven returns home, Alexis asks Dex to stay and to hold her. Losing Denver Carrington and Fallon has put Blake in a funk. A funk no one has ever seen from him. Alexis sees the look of defeat in Blake. Krystle, meanwhile, tries to console her husband by riding off to the oil field where Denver Carrington got its start. Pathetically, Blake asks Krystle if she is staying with him out of pity. Krystle, never, and the two embrace. With Fallon missing, Adam turns down Sammy Jo's sexual advance. Adam even makes amends with Alexis as Alexis asks Adam to work on her defense team for Mark Jenning's murder. Adam is game. Alexis is getting closer to Adam but she is pulling away from Steven. Steven comes across a discrepancy in the Colby Co books. A $5 million discrepancy that Steven attributes to the bribe that Alexis has paid to Rashid Ahmed to sabotage Blake's deal. Steven confronts Alexis and she admits to it, but does not want Steven to tell Blake. Steven is too honest not to do that. Steven tells Blake that he has proof that it was Alexis who paid Rashid Ahmed to double cross him. Blake always suspected it, but somehow this news gives Blake new life and purpose. He is going to make Alexis pay for what she has done. Blake is energized to raise money (including taking a mortgage on the mansion) to start a new venture and to find Fallon. He also puts Claudia in charge of La Mirage. As Dominique is going to spend an indefinite amount of time in Denver, her husband, Brady Lloyd, is in town to see her. Brady is a record mogul who has made millions since. Dominique is happy to see Brady and tells him that she is remaining in Denver for the rest and for a business opportunity. In the meantime, Brady wants to cut a deal with Claudia to have Dominique sing at La Mirage. Claudia has no problem with Dominique's wish to sing at La Mirage. Claudia, as well as everybody else, has a problem with Sammy Jo remaining at the mansion and interfering with the raising of Danny. When Sammy Jo gets into it with Claudia and the nurse concerning an appropriate toy for Danny, Steven kicks Sammy Jo out of the mansion. Claudia wants Steven to make peace, but Steven will not. He would rather go to court and retain custody of Danny than to deal with Sammy Jo. Sammy Jo tries to get Krystle to get Steven to change his mind, but Krystle wanted Sammy Jo out weeks ago. Poor Sammy Jo tells Adam that she is going to New York but wants him to drive her and Danny to the airport so she can spend every last moment with Danny before leaving. Adam agrees. At the airport, Sammy Jo asks Adam to check in for her while she grabs a scarf out of the car. Instead, Sammy Jo hails a taxi and takes off with Danny. This is definitely no act of maternal love. Sammy Jo expects some sort of payment for this action. Cast * John Forsythe ... Blake Carrington * Linda Evans ... Krystle Carrington * John James ... Jeff Colby * Pamela Bellwood ... Claudia Blaisdel * Gordon Thomson ... Adam Carrington * Jack Coleman ... Steven Carrington * Michael Nader ... Dex Dexter * Heather Locklear ... Sammy Jo Dean Carrington * Billy Dee Williams ... Brady Lloyd * Diahann Carroll ... Dominique Deveraux * Joan Collins ... Alexis Colby rest of cast listed by end credits order: * James O'Sullivan ... Policeman * Bruce Gray ... Liam Farley * Ian Abercrombie ... Judge * Janet Brandt ... Mrs. Gordon * William Beckley ... Gerard * Stuart Mabray ... Assistant D.A. * Nora Masterson ... Irene * Lenny Hicks ... Paramedic * Cynthia Steele ... Lillian * Ben Marino ... Bailiff * Patty Dworkin ... Matron * Lynne Marie Stewart ... Maid * Timothy McNutt ... Blake Jeffrey Carrington Colby (uncredited) Crew Produced by * Esther Shapiro .... executive producer * Richard Shapiro .... executive produce * Aaron Spelling .... executive producer * Douglas S. Cramer .... executive producer * E. Duke Vincent .... executive supervising producer * Elaine Rich .... supervising producer * Edward DeBlasio .... producer * Camille Marchetta .... producer * John B. Moranville .... associate producer * Ursula Alexander .... assistant producer Info Alert Billy Dee Williams joins the cast as Dominique's husband, Brady Lloyd. Production details * Deleted scene : Claudia and Dominique talk about La Mirage's renovation. * Filming Locations: Warner Hollywood studios; Ventura Farms (Thousand Oaks); Los Angeles International Airport (Los Angeles). Quotes * Sammy Jo Dean Carrington: My gay ex-husband saying it straight?